Legion arena
}} The Legion arena is a gladiatorial arena within The Fort. Layout The arena is located directly below Caesar's tent and is comprised of a small pit with walls of scrap metal and an entrance gate. Here, if the Courier is male, he can fight slaves to the death for the amusement of Caesar's legionaries. Females are not allowed to voluntarily fight in the arena. Each fight will pit the Courier against progressively tougher opponents. If Benny escaped from The Tops at the conclusion of Ring-a-Ding-Ding! he will be a prisoner at The Fort, having been captured by Caesar's Legion, and the Courier is given the option to fight him here, regardless of gender. Combat Speaking to Otho, standing to the right of the arena gate, will provide the option to participate in arena matches. When entering a contest, weapons and equipment will be confiscated, replaced with gladiator armor and a machete. All arena opponents will be either unarmed or equipped with machetes by default. Battling in the arena will give you fame with Caesar's Legion. Because the arena fights are as much for earning respect as they are for entertainment, Otho will not allow a female Courier to participate and will state "Know your place woman... only men are allowed to fight in the arena." The presence of a female slave (Ranger Stella) in the arena is not a contradiction to this policy, as she is not there to earn respect, she is there to die. ; Opponent List * Round 1: A fight against two slaves with machetes. * Round 2: A fight against Sergeant Andrews, a captured male NCR trooper armed with a machete. * Round 3: A fight against Ranger Stella, a captured female NCR Ranger. ; Optional List * A fight against Benny armed with a machete, but only if choosing to do so after progressive far enough in Render Unto Caesar. * A fight with 2-4 of Antony's strongest dogs in a quest given by a girl named Melody if a Speech check is passed successfully. * A fight with Lupa for Lupa's brain, in the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog. Notes * When fighting in the arena, all non-quest items (even keys) will be removed from the inventory and deposited in the equipment storage case outside. After winning, each item in the case is returned with its own popup message, similar to Mojave Express dropboxes and New Vegas casinos. To avoid minutes of popups, storing the items in the footlocker of any nearby tents will circumvent the issue. ** Note that even though the footlockers are marked as owned, retrieving items from them does not count as stealing. ** If the Courier turns around quickly as the fight starts, the footlocker can be opened and all items can be retrieved and used. * Since quest items can't be removed from the inventory, Motor-Runner's helmet and the rebreather can both be worn during fights. * The machete and the gladiator armor can be kept by running out of the gate as the fight starts. * If any companions are given ranged holdout weapons and ammo, they have a clear shot at the arena (e.g. at Caesar's tent) and will attack the enemy combatants. * After winning in the arena, Legion guards around the Fort will remark on the Courier's bouts with the slaves and Ranger Stella, claiming that they didn't think anyone could defeat a ranger in one on one combat. Appearances The Legion arena appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Sometimes choosing the dialogue to initiate a fight in the arena will result in the game crashing. Category:The Fort de:Legion Arena